


Pre-War Dreams

by Angela (angela_tenshi)



Category: Fallout 3, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Post-Nuclear War, The Brotherhood of Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_tenshi/pseuds/Angela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eobard Thawn was born in the Capital Wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-War Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm fudging the time lines a little, but just because Thawne said he was born 130 years in the future doesn't preclude that he was lying. After all, he is a villain.

Pre-War Dreams

Disclaimer: I own neither the Flash nor Fallout, however I'm sure you knew that.

……..

He had been born in the Capital Wasteland, living with his family on a small Brahmin farm just outside Megaton. As a small child he used to listen excitedly to Three-Dogs talk about the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101 roaming the wastes, righting wrongs and dispensing justice with a loaded plasma rifle, they were everything he wanted to be, a hero.

Then his life was destroyed, like so many others living in the wastes, by a band of Raiders. What they did to his family is best not thought about, but needless to say he was lucky that he was small enough to hide from them till they finished looting and then moved on.

Now he was alone, but not without hope. Like the Lone Wanderer he wanted to make his mark on the Irradiated Capital Wasteland. He had planned to travel to Rivet City,but got lost and instead came across the Citadel of The Brotherhood of Steel. They showed him how he could be a hero by saving the world from the misuse of pre-war technology.

They recognized his rare intelligence, and inducted him into their order. As he grew up he became a well recognized scribe, and did everything he could to put himself in a position to accompany the brave Paladins into new territory in the pursuit of lost pre-war technology.

“Scribe Thawne, are you ready to go? The Vertibird is primed and ready to go, if you take much longer, the Paladins will leave without you.”

Thawn grabbed his bag and smiled at his friend Scribe Carr.

“I'm The head researcher, I doubt they’ll leave without me.”

“Can you believe it Eobard, Central City!”

“Home of the Flash.” Eobard said with a smile.

Scribe Carr playfully slapped Scribe Thawne’s arm, and adjusted her own bag on her shoulder, then gave a laugh.

“You don't actually believe in the Flash do you?”

“I don't see how you can't.”

“Please Eo, The Flash is no more real than The Silver Shroud, Grognak The Barbarian or Daring Dashwood.”

“Daring Dashwood was real.”

“Sure Eo, Sure.” She laughed again as Eobard frowned.

“You won't be laughing when I find S.T.A.R. Labs, then you'll have your proof.”

Scribe Eobard Thawne gave one last scowl as his friend continued to laugh as they took their seats on transport. He would show her, he would show them all.


End file.
